


Stop, Sit, Listen.

by lillykins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #nsfwyurioweek, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, BDSM, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Laundry Pins, M/M, Marking, Pinching, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, S&M, Sexual Fantasy (a discussion)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: “You know, I haven’t decided how tonight’s going to go. There are so many possibilities,” Seung-gil said. If he didn’t have Yuri’s full attention before, he had it now.~Yuri listens closely as Seung-gil graphically describes what could happen.





	Stop, Sit, Listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that by reading beyond this point the author assumes that you have read and understand the tags attached to this fic. 
> 
> Seung-gil and Yuri have a preexisting relationship and all kink play has been pre-negotiated. This type of play should not be taken lightly and should not be attempted alone. If you feel the need to experiment with this type of play, please do your research and find someone experienced to help you explore.
> 
> There is a brief mention of Seung-gil/Victor and Shibari. There is also a brief mention of bondage and a blindfold but it is not a main focus. 
> 
> The acts spoken about below are all legitimate kinks and the author will not allow kink shaming or hate of any kind. On the other hand, comments and kudos are highly encouraged.

“Then he told me that I had to do that fucking flip again. It’s the offseason.” Yuri stomped his foot and kneed the cabinet in front of him. He was cooking for Seung-gil after practice, something he insisted on doing, even when Seung-gil was home all day. Tonight, he was baking fish with a light breading to be served on a bed of rice with a small side salad. Seung-gil turned the corners of his mouth down at the salad but, it was part of their arrangement. Salad was a small sacrifice.

“We are going on vacation for five weeks. Five weeks and he won’t leave me alone about anything.” Yuri turned to stare at Seung-gil. His face was delightfully red and his breath was heavy. Yuri was so passionate about everything he encountered and right now he was fully worked up. “Victor’s gotten a big head since he took over for Yakov. We’re already going to Japan with them and you know he’s going to make me practice there. At least he’s leaving you alone now.”

The last statement was accompanied by a shaking finger and a glare. Seung-gil had retired the week before so Victor wasn’t constantly hounding him about his diet and exercise schedule. At twenty-six, Seung-gil knew his competitive career was over and it was better to end on his own terms rather than risk injury. He would start his new job, supervising skaters during weight and cardio training, after their five-week vacation. 

“He’ll leave me alone until I work for him. I am sure he’ll treat me like the other employees.” This calmed Yuri. Victor expected more out of his employees than he did from the skaters under his care. Fortunately, it was easy for Seung-gil to get Victor to back down when he got out of hand. It was even easier after Seung-gil noticed the ropes under Victor’s dress shirt and had a taste.

Victor liked to fight back. Yuri was better trained. 

Seung-gil really should be nicer to Victor. He owed that man everything. Victor gave him a place to live and train and now, a place to work. Most of all, he owed Victor for his relationship with Yuri. Victor walked in on Yuri with a bag of laundry pins and the damning evidence spread out around him. A week after that, Yuri and Seung-gil were dating. 

“What do you have planned tomorrow?”

“Not a thing. I’m free for the rest of the week, I don’t even have ballet. I thought I’d go for a run and read a while or,” Yuri gave Seung-gil a sidelong glance, dripping with meaning. “whatever you want to do.”

Seung-gil smiled to himself because Yuri took the week off on purpose, just for him. Seung-gil hurried to the bedroom to pick up Yuri’s cuffs. They were made of thick black leather with silver buckles and loops. Around the edge of the leather, there was a delicate strip of pink decoration, just the color of Yuri’s face when he flushed. They were Yuri’s first anniversary present from Seung-gil and they were his most prized possession.

Yuri needed to be cuffed to get away from his thoughts. He described it once to Seung-gil as a tornado, a hurricane, and a firestorm inside him all at once and allowing someone to cuff him and hold him in their hands quieted the noise inside him. Seung-gil was more than happy to be that someone. 

Their arrangement was equally beneficial to Seung-gil. He tended to disconnect from everyone around him and shut down his emotions. The trust Seung-gil had to build with Yuri changed him, it improved him. Yuri put his life in Seung-gil’s hands every time he put on the cuffs and Seung-gil could not risk fading out while Yuri was drifting. This spilled over into their daily life and Seung-gil learned how to be more present day to day.

During the competition season, Seung-gil would cuff Yuri just long enough for him to clear his mind. They would do some light impact play or bruising but it was never quite enough and their stress would slowly build up over the season. Yuri and Seung-gil needed this time together to refocus themselves and mold each other into something new. The extra time also allowed them to indulge without worrying about recovering for a performance. 

On his way back to the kitchen, Seung-gil stopped at the sofa and picked up the blanket. He held it so that it covered the cuffs in his hand.  Yuri was waiting for him with his arms crossed. 

“Where the hell did you go?” 

Rather than answering, Seung-gil pulled back the blanket and let Yuri see the cuffs. The reaction was instant and exactly what Seung-gil was hoping for. All of the fiery passion drained out of Yuri and left excited tension in its wake. His pupils dilated and the start of what Seung-gil knew would become a full body flush dusted the apples of his cheeks. 

“You don’t have anything to do tomorrow.” Yuri nodded once and licked his lips, mouth gone dry with excitement. Seung-gil stood still and waited for Yuri to take the cuffs. It was his job to take them, to cuff himself and start things. He always had the power to stop but he never did.

Yuri took a step, then, a second, closing the distance between them with his arms stretched out, reaching for the cuffs. They were the two slowest steps Seung-gil ever had to wait though. It was like this every time, the moment between offer and acceptance. Like leaning out over a cliff waiting for gravity to take over and decide if he will fall into the pit or continue on his way without being consumed. 

Seung-gil smiled, tonight, the pit would take them. Yuri’s hand shook as he reverently lifted the cuffs. The heavy leather stood in perfect contrast to his thin pale hands.

The moment was broken by Yuri’s haste. Seung-gil couldn’t help but chuckle as Yuri scrambled to buckle the cuffs around his wrists. “So eager? I think I’ll make you wait.”

Yuri went completely still as soon as the last strap slid home, binding them together, cementing their trust.  He was waiting quietly to be told what came next. Yuri wasn’t allowed to talk when he wore the cuffs, just wait, listen, and obey. 

It was intoxicating to have this power, power that Yuri willingly gave him. Yuri would give Seung-gil anything he wanted. His sweat, his blood, even his breath. Adrenaline buzzed under Seung-gil’s skin, filling him up and warming him from the inside out. He had to pause for a moment and take a steadying breath because if he let himself get overwhelmed now he would never be able to give Yuri what he knew he needed.

“Lay the blanket on the table like a tablecloth and set my place for dinner.” Yuri nodded again and ran for the other room, ripping the blanket out of Seung-gil’s hands as he went by. Seung-gil got the good bottle of wine and a glass out of the cabinet. It was an indulgence, one glass of wine with dinner would settle him and allow him to savor what was to come.

Seung-gil walked into the dining room slowly and watched while Yuri rushed passed him with his plate. His eyes were shining with happiness and his delicious mouth curled up slightly at the edges, even as he kept his head bowed in submission. It had been a while since they truly played and Seung-gil had almost forgotten how much Yuri enjoyed it.

When Seung-gil reached the table Yuri was standing next to his chair waiting to be told what to do next. Seung-gil ignored him until he was seated comfortably in his chair.

“Go get the laundry pins, six of them,” he said. Yuri’s reaction was perfect. His pupils dilated even more and he swallowed once before he ran into the other room. Seung-gil chuckled and poured himself a glass of wine.

The wine was perfect for the occasion, a light Pinot Noir that perfectly embodied Yuri. Its color was bold, like a drop of blood in water. It smelled lightly of cherries with darker notes of dangerous spice. Most of all, it was a finicky wine, expensive, with the rare flexibility to be paired with both red meat and fish. 

Yuri was back quickly, panting lightly from the run, with the laundry pins clutched to his chest like they were treasure. Laundry pins would always be special to them, it’s what brought them together.

“Stip down to your underwear and get up on the table. Then, I want you to kneel and sit back on your heels.” Seung-gil had to grab for his wine glass as Yuri hopped onto the table. Yuri never outright asked to be cuffed but when he was, the only thing on his mind was pleasing Seung-gil, as quickly as possible. 

It was beautiful.

Seung-gil took a sip of wine and looked over Yuri’s body. He sat with his arms relaxed in his lap and his head bowed, waiting for instructions. His fine hair was cut short and the light shining through it created a golden halo around his face. His arms were covered with goose bumps and his nipples were hard, standing out the same light pink as his cuffs. 

Seung-gil’s eyes were drawn to the imperfections on Yuri’s skin. There were several areas of perfectly parallel scars, small silver lines along his flesh, that Seung-gil had lovingly created. There was a smattering of bruises, also from Seung-gil, that ranged from deep purple to yellow-green. One bruise, larger than the others, sat at his left hip. This was the only blemish Seung-gil had not created. The ice was also a sadist. 

Yuri was beautiful.

“Put a laundry pin on each of your nipples and the rest on the soft part of your stomach.” Yuri licked his lips and took a deep breath. When he lined up the first pin with his nipple, Yuri looked up at Seung-gil through his lashes and smiled. It was always like this at the beginning. He liked to play and tease Seung-gil until he started to drift. 

Yuri let out a pleased little gasp when the pin closed around him. It was musical, a hushed breath, a prelude of what was to come. There were six laundry pins and six little gasps. Seung-gil watched Yuri’s face. He wasn’t in pain yet and Seung-gil could see the war raging in his head. He was fighting with himself to listen and wait instead of demanding immediate action. 

“You are going to sit there and wait while I eat. Then I’m going to take a bath. Maybe I’ll play with you when I’m finished.” Seung-gil took another sip of wine and Yuri’s face relaxed, the battle was over and he chose to wait.

“You know, I haven’t decided how tonight’s going to go. There are so many possibilities,” Seung-gil said. If he didn’t have Yuri’s full attention before, he had it now. “I could pinch you. No, not just pinch you.” 

Yuri shivered as Seung-gil went on. “I could throw you down on the floor and put my knee on the small of your back, to hold you down. Then, I could pinch you and scratch you. I would have to hold your neck too, of course, because I know you wouldn’t hold still for it.” Seung-gil could already see the bruises blooming across the pale expanse of Yuri’s pale skin. He took a sip of wine. 

It wouldn’t do to let Yuri know how excited he was, yet.

“You would look so beautiful with fairy wings etched into your back.” 

Seung-gil picked up his salad and started to eat. It was better to get the salad out of the way before he started on the delicate fish. Yuri put six cherry tomatoes in with the lettuce and carrots. Six was such a good number and cherry tomatoes were one of the more tolerable vegetables. 

The only reason they were tolerable was that they were so fun to eat, it had nothing to do with taste. Seung-gil put a little tomato between his teeth and slowly applied pressure until the skin split and his mouth was flooded with an explosion of texture. He circled his tongue around and the hard little seeds danced through the cool viscous liquid that held them. Seung-gil swallowed greedily, skin an all, devouring the innocent tomato as a sacrifice to his pleasure.

Six times he did this and six times a fine tremor ran across Yuri’s bare shoulders. 

When he was finished with the salad, Seung-gil looked at Yuri again. His breathing was even and the blush had worked its way down over his shoulders and chest. It was a fine line to walk when building Yuri up but, Seung-gil knew just how to balance.

“Or, I could get the blindfold and spreader bar.” Yuri’s breath hitched and Seung-gil smiled. “I would tie you to the bed for this, after I blindfolded you, and leave your ass up in the air with your thighs exposed and waiting.”

Yuri whimpered lightly, in the back of his throat. He didn’t say anything, he wasn’t allowed to, but the look on his face screamed: “What next?” 

Yuri had such expressive eyes. The deep green was pushed far to the outside, almost nonexistent in his excitement. His head was tilted forward slightly but he was still able to track Seung-gil’s movements through his heavy lids and thick eyelashes. 

“There are so many things to do with you in that position but, I think the riding crop may be the best. Being blindfolded you wouldn’t know when it was coming or if it was the riding crop at all, not until the first strike.” Seung-gil picked up his fork and started to cut the fish into twelve pieces, keeping his rhythm irregular to illustrate his next point. 

“Even after the first strike you wouldn’t know what was coming next, or when. Only that when I’m finished your body will ache with it, all hot and covered with welts and tiny points of blood” 

Seung-gil picked up a piece of his fish and smelled it. It was light and flaky, cooked to perfection and the breading had a small amount of cheese in it. It was one of Seung-gil’s favorite recipes and Yuri had mastered it just to please him. 

He looked back up at Yuri. Every muscle in his body was taut and his eyes were just starting to take on the glazed, far away look that showed when Yuri was in the proper frame of mind. 

The first piece of fish melted when it hit Seung-gil’s tongue. He had to stop for a moment to enjoy the taste of it. This meal was almost overwhelming in its intensity. Yuri’s fragile hands battering the fish, the rich darkness of the wine, the little gasps and hitches in breath that fell from Yuri’s mouth. 

Seung-gil took a sip of wine and picked up his butter knife. He carefully scraped rice onto his fork, letting the dissonant sound of metal on porcelain fill the room. Yuri had learned to cook rice from Yuuri’s father years ago and the rice cooker was one of their housewarming gifts. The rice was light and fluffy, not the undercooked grit or the overcooked mush most Europeans created.

“We could go into the bathroom and you have you kneel on the tiles. You would have to wait while I got my knife and sharpened it in front of you.” Seung-gil took several more bites of the rice, forcing himself to breathe between them. He needed to pace himself. “I wonder how long you could last like that, listening to the rasp of the blade on the whetstone.”

Another sip of wine and more knife scrapes on the plate. Yuri was staring at the knife and worrying his lip with his teeth. His want was a tangible thing, bordering on need. “Then, you would have to wait till I sterilized the blade.” Seung-gil took another bite of fish, making Yuri wait even longer just to hear what would happen. 

“I would start on the inside of your arm.” Seung-gil tapped the place just above his elbow with the butter knife. “I would scrape the blade along your skin, just hard enough for you to feel it. I would make tiny little scratches, over and over, until you were convinced I cut you.” 

“Then,” Seung-gil smiled to himself. “then I would cut you. It would roll, hot, down your arm and drip onto the bathroom floor. Think about that, perfect drops of blood on the tiles.”

Seung-gil knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands out of Yuri’s blood. It would end up smeared all over his chest and neck. The contrast between the blood and Yuri’s pale skin was breathtaking and it made Seung-gil dizzy to think about. 

Yuri was thinking about it too. He was squirming as he knelt on the table, his knees fruitlessly moving back and forth. The laundry pins bounced and swayed with his fidgeting and he was biting down on his lip, determined to stay quiet until Seung-gil told him it was time to make noise. 

Seung-gil noticed that Yuri was hyper-focused on the knife and moved it back and forth in front of him. Yuri tracked it with his eyes like a kitten following its prey. Seung-gil smiled to himself again, he couldn’t help it, Yuri may be a kitten but he was never meant to be a predator.

Seung-gil took another sip of wine, holding it in his mouth for a moment to truly enjoy the complex undertone of cherries. Yuri leaned forward slightly and lifted his head to expose his neck. The laundry pins shifted against Yuri’s skin and he swallowed from the feeling of them. 

He was putting on a show for Seung-gil, pushing him forward the best way he knew how. Yuri’s invitation did not go unnoticed. 

Seung-gil pointed the knife at the table under Yuri’s legs. “I could take you here. I could force my way inside of you until you're crying and begging me to stop, until you can't take it anymore. But I wouldn’t stop, I’d wrap my hand around your throat and use you until I’m satisfied and you are left coughing and gasping seeing stars.” 

Seung-gil ate the last few bites of rice, letting the taste linger on his tongue. “You’ll have to wear a scarf for a while but it’ll be worth it. Maybe I’ll use the scarf instead of my hand so every time you wear it you remember how it felt to be bent over because I decided I needed it.” He took another sip of wine and looked up at Yuri.

Yuri’s face was turning red. He was holding his breath, already playing along with what Seung-gil was saying. 

“Stop holding your breath. I get to say when you breathe or not and right now I want you to breathe.”

Yuri gasped and ducked his head, embarrassed that he was caught taking pleasure before Seung-gil gave it to him. Breathplay had always been what Yuri wanted most and was the first thing they explored together. This is what Yuri always chose when he was allowed to decide what was happening. 

Seung-gil could hear Yuri struggle to breathe evenly and smiled to himself. Yuri’s lips were raw from licking and biting them and his eyes were far away. 

Yuri was ready and this talk was over.

Seung-gil pushed back from the table and closed in on Yuri who arched his back to display the laundry pins. A satisfied grunt escaped Seung-gil’s mouth, Yuri was tantalizing and waiting for  _ him _ . He ran his hand through Yuri’s hair, grabbed ahold of it, and yanked Yuri’s head back further. 

He reached down and pinched one of the laundry pins tight against Yuri’s skin. Yuri held his breath against the sharp pain, determined not to struggle. The noise that he made when Seung-gil ruthlessly twisted the pin and yanked it away was delicious. 

Seung-gil got to hear Yuri’s magical whimper six times. By the end of it, Yuri’s face was bright red and both of them were breathing heavily. Tears filled Yuri’s eyes making them shine even brighter in the harsh fluorescent light of the dining room. It was a good start and many more would follow. 

There was a single drop of blood lying Yuri’s bottom lip from where he bit down, trying not to cry out. Seung-gil could never keep his hands out of Yuri’s blood and right now, he wasn’t even tempted to try. He ran his thumb through the drop and smeared it across Yuri’s cheek. 

Seung-gil wanted to put his hands on Yuri, right now. The need was consuming him but, he had to wait. He had to draw it out because Yuri deserved his full attention and he would not ruin this for either of them. He settled for tightening his hand in Yuri’s hair and listening to him whimper again. 

He could wait. It was worth it.

“Go draw me a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri and Seung-gil’s safeword is brussel sprouts because “If I wanted to force myself to eat a boiled cabbage, I would boil a cabbage and not create a pile of grotesquely small mutant cabbages.” Also, Yuri thinks that “They’re horrifying, and taste like dirt, green dirt, just fucking nasty.” 
> 
> [This is a picture of Yuri’s cuffs.](https://img0.etsystatic.com/164/0/7670745/il_340x270.1185273726_rhfo.jpg) I changed the red to pink to match him. 
> 
> This work was beta read. I would like to take a moment and say thank you. Without your encouragement and help on this, I would never have found the courage to write and post this fic. 
> 
> Written for NSFWYurioweek day 7, free day.


End file.
